Radiator Springs
Radiator Springs is a Town Located in Carburetor County, gateway to Ornament Valley and the Cadillac Range, Radiator Springs is a town along Route 66 that was greatly diminished when a new interstate bypassed the town completely. However, with the events of the film, the town is revived and turned into Lightning McQueen's racing base. History Radiator Springs was founded by a steam car named Stanley on May 9, 1909, and a statue of him is outside the town courthouse. Stanley, who was selling radiator caps in Ornament Valley, found an oasis of water, later called Stanley's Oasis. There he also found new customers, so he decided to build a town there. He named it "Radiator Springs". Later, Stanley married Lizzie. After Stanley's death, more people came to live in Radiator Springs, and the town grew. It was a popular rest area where almost all cars would stop to shop and fill their gas tank. However, in the early 1980s, Interstate 40 was built near Radiator Springs, which greatly decreased traffic for Radiator Springs, since the Interstate bypassed the town in 1983. Finally, in the mid 1980s, Route 66 was decommissioned. In 1954, famous Piston Cup racer Doc Hudson suffered a massive accident that found him in a hospital for several years. Around the 1970s, Hudson fully recovered and returned to the Piston Cup; but found that the sport had left him behind because of new-comers, sponsors, the money had been spent, and the competitiveness in the races had grown. Hudson felt like nobody appreciated him anymore and retired completely from the Piston Cup before vanishing off the face of the Earth. Eventually, Doc Hudson found shelter in Radiator Springs. His wisdom tough grandpa-like attitude earned him respect from the town enough that in the late 1980s, Hudson was hired as mayor, judge and the CEO of the town. In 2006, famous racecar Lightning McQueen destroyed the town's main road in a hurry to get to a Piston Cup race in Los Angeles, California, and was arrested for five days to fix the road. He soon became friends with the Radiator Springs populace, and after his race, he set up a racing headquarters in the town, and the town started to grow again. As the World Grand Prix is suspended due to Axlerod's conspiracy, the fourth Grand Prix eventually takes place in Lightning's hometown, Radiator Springs. The Town Never Existed when Mater Accidently Created an Alternate Timeline because Stanley Never founded it. Trivia *The Set is a DIY version of the Radiator Springs Playtown Set. *Maisy Destroys the Town in the end credits of Maisy & Mcqueen on Holdiay Part V Finale: The Big Chase. Gallery Cars Radiator Springs Playtown Box Form.jpg|The Playset the Set is based off in it's Box/Transport form. Mater’s Junkyard Filmimg Set.jpeg|Tow Mater's Towing & Salvage. (Not Connected to The Set.) Revenge With A Microwave.jpeg|Willy's Butte as seen in the background in the Title Card/Thumbnail of Revenge with a Microwave. Lugi’s Used Set.jpeg|Lugi's that is part of the Set. Racing Museum Screen Used Set.jpeg|Doc Hudson's Racing Museum that is part of the set. Flo’s V8 Cafe.jpeg|Flo's V8 Cafe that is part of the set. Ramone’s Screen Used Set.jpeg|Rameone's. Willy’s Butte Screen Used Set.jpeg|Willy's Butte ontop of the set. Cars Radiator Springs Playtown Box Form.jpg Disney-pixar-cars-radiator-springs Playtown set.jpg|The Playset the Screen used set is based off.